He Knew She Was The One
by Gracie Laufey
Summary: Linda and Danny run in different social circles at school but when they collide one day due to a little Reagan, Danny can't get her out of his head and has to change his ways otherwise he could lose her to the other boys at their high school. Danny has a weird feeling that Linda could be the right girl for him. I Don't Own Anything! All Rights Go To CBS!
1. Chapter 1

**He Knew She Was The One**

Danny & Linda= 16, Erin= 13, Joe= 10, Jamie= 6

Chapter 1

Danny saw himself as a ladies man, just like any other 16 year old at his high school. He hung around with the other Irish catholic boys. They all knew each other from church and the neighbourhood. The boys were in gym class, they weren't listening to their teacher, and they however were too busy watching the girls do their gym class.

The teacher walked over to the 4 boys "Detention after school for all 4 of you" Danny couldn't believe it his first detention of the semester and it had only just started. He knew his parents wouldn't be very happy and it meant that he couldn't walk his little brother Joe home from school.

Danny tried to work it out; Joe's school was near home so he could just walk home. He thought his parents would be okay with that. Erin had an after school class so she couldn't walk Joe home. So Joe would just have to be a big boy and walk home alone.

On the other side of the playing field, 16 year old Linda Carter was trying to do gym class but most of the girls in her class were too busy watching the boys. Linda just gave up the teacher wasn't even bothered. Linda just sat on the grass under a tree and watched all the birds flying free across the clear New York sky.

Linda hung around with her friends there was 3 of them altogether but when it came to boys, Linda like to fade into the background, she didn't get noticed that much. She was okay with it, she got good grades because of it and her parents never had to punish her unlike her older sister Wendy.

The end of school bell rang out, the school kids ran out of the school doors except for Danny and his 3 friends they on the other hand walked to detention, Danny had no idea how he was going to explain this to his father and mother.

Linda was walking one of her friends home, her friend crossed the road and began to walk up the street that she lived on, Linda carried on to get to the ferry stop so she could get back to Staten Island where she lived. The journey was horrible and long but Linda didn't mind it.

Linda was about to cross the road herself but she saw a group of older boys beating up a little boy; Linda ran over and broke it all up. The older boys ran off. Linda bent down to the little boy on the ground. "Are you okay?" Linda helped him sit up; the boy just nodded and wiped his bloody nose. He let the tears fall. Linda handed him a tissue "my name is Linda"

The boys eyes met her blue ones "m my nam name is Jo Joe" Linda smiled and helped him stand up "let me walk to you home Joe" Joe nodded, he knew his parents would be mad and so would his older siblings.

Danny didn't know that the school had a new policy if you got a detention they rang your parents while you were still in school. Danny walked out of detention to find his father waiting outside the gates; Danny cursed to himself and slowly walked over to his father.

"I'm sorry dad" Danny didn't make eye contact with him. The ride home was silent. Until they saw Mary with 6 year old Jamie standing in the front yard. "Mary what's wrong?" Frank was concerned, Jamie ran over to his oldest brother "Joe isn't home from school yet, I'm worried" Frank hugged his wife "I'll go look for him, why don't you and Jamie go inside"

Just as Frank and Danny walked down the steps that led up to the house, Joe was coming round the corner with an older girl, Danny knew this was going to be interesting conversation, Joe saw his dad and older brother and knew they would be upset. "It's okay; they are just worried about you" Joe looked at Linda "thank you Linda for walking me home".

How Will Mary Take The News About Both Her Oldest Sons?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	2. Chapter 2

**He Knew She Was The One**

Chapter 2

Joe and Linda got closer to Frank and Danny; they could both see the state and look on Joe's face. Danny wanted to beat the guys that beat up a little kid but not only that his little brother, then Danny started to blame himself, if he hadn't of got detention then Joe wouldn't of had to walk home alone and he would not of gotten beaten up.

Frank looked at Joe to Linda "what happened Joseph?" Joe couldn't look at his father, Linda stepped in instead "Some older boys were beating him up Chief Reagan" Frank looked at Linda, he recognised her "You are Tommy's daughter" Linda nodded "I am sir, Linda" Frank smiled "thank you Linda for bringing Joe home" Linda nodded "it's okay, I'm just glad I was at the right place at the right time"

Joe walked pass them and went into the house and tried to sneak upstairs to his room but got caught but little brother Jamie "JOEY" Jamie ran over to the stairs, Joe bent down "Hey Jamie, you okay pal?" Jamie nodded "what happened?" Joe sighed "nothing, I fell over" Mary came out of the kitchen "Don't lie to your brother Joseph, look at me" Joe slowly looked at his mother; Mary gasped then dragged him into the kitchen and cleaned him up.

"My poor baby, what happened?" Joe looked down "Some boys beat me up" Mary was confused "where was Daniel?" Frank, Danny and Linda walked inside. "I had detention mom, I am so sorry Joe" Danny hugged his little brother "I'll get them for you" they high fived. Mary looked at her sons "What am I going to do with you 2" they both gave their mom the Reagan smile.

Mary saw Linda "and who is this young lady?" Frank smiled "Linda meet my wife Mary, Mary this is Linda, she brought Joe home after witnessing the fight" Mary shook Linda's hand "thank you for saving my Joseph" Linda smiled "I'm just glad I was there" Danny looked her up and down "I know you" Linda nodded "we're in the same grade and we have math class together" Danny nodded "we do". Jamie hugged her "thanks for saving my brother" Linda hugged him back "you are so welcome, I better go before I miss my ferry"

Mary looked at Linda "your ferry, you live on Staten Island" Linda nodded "yes I don't mind the journey" Frank already held up his car keys "I will drop you off at the port Linda, it's the least I can do" Linda was shy "sure okay" Joe smiled "thank you Linda" Linda hugged him "don't worry about it Joe, feel better soon" Frank and Linda left the house. Mary looked at Danny, he looked like he was staring into space and he had a smile on his face "I know that look" Danny finally came out of his trace "huh mom" Mary smiled "you like Linda"

Danny looked at her "I don't like Linda, I hardly know her" Mary started on dinner for everyone "maybe you should get to know her, she seems like a good girl and you could do with a good influence" Danny rolled his eyes and went to start on his homework. Erin arrived home and Mary filled her in on what had happened, Erin hugged her little brother "aww poor Joe".

Danny was up in his room doing his homework, he saw his math book and he smiled and Erin was at his door "so you do like that Linda girl" Danny threw his pillow at her "Stay out Erin"

Linda walked up her street from the train station, she saw her dad's patrol car parked outside their house which meant he was home for dinner then he would have to go back on patrol. Linda ran up the driveway and ran into the house.

"Mom? Dad?" she walked into the kitchen and saw everyone about to sit down for dinner. Her father Thomas/Tommy hugged her "hey sweetie, where have you been?" Linda sat down "I saw a boy being beaten up so I stopped it and walked him home" Linda's mother Catherine smiled "we raised such a lovely girl, what was the boy's name hon?" Linda caught her breath "Joseph Reagan, his dad is Chief of police Francis Reagan"

Thomas smiled "he won't be chief for much longer, there has been talk about him becoming commissioner, I'm glad you are okay though Linda cause they could of turned on you"

Wendy was out with her new boyfriend, so the 3 of them said grace then started eating and carried on with their conversation. "Are you joining us at the picnic on Saturday?" Linda looked at her mom "the NYPD picnic, yea I will be there, haven't missed one yet" Catherine smiled. Wendy was 19 so she within reason could do what she wanted but Linda liked spending time with her family, family was important to her.

Meanwhile with the Reagan family, Frank said grace and the conversation turned to what the children had learnt in school and also what Danny's punishment should be for his detention. "You have to join us on Saturday Daniel" Danny looked at his father "what? I was planning on hanging with my friends" Frank looked at his oldest "that's your punishment for your detention you have to be present at the NYPD picnic for the whole day" Jamie smiled, he liked spending time with his older brothers and sister, Danny saw the smile appear on Jamie's face and on Joe's "Sure dad I'll be there"

What Will Happen On Saturday?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	3. Chapter 3

**He Knew She Was The One**

Chapter 3

Saturday arrived and all the officers and their families were excited about the NYPD annual picnic. It was downtime for the officers but also they got to spend quality time with their family. The Reagan family turned up all of the members were present, Danny didn't really want to be there but he knew it made everyone else happy so he was kind of okay with it.

"Danny come play with me please" Jamie begged his older brother. Danny grabbed the football they had brought "sure Joe you coming" Joe was ran after his brothers. Frank was about to yell after them "let them be Frank" Mary smiled at the sight of her boys being happy. Erin helped Mary and Frank unpack the car.

Henry was talking to some of the retired officers he used to serve with. Mary liked it when everyone was happy and enjoying themselves. But a certain family caught Mary's eye and knew today was going to be an interesting day.

Danny threw the ball to Jamie but it Jamie missed it and it went over his head, the football landed near a girl. Jamie thought they might get told off so he ran over and hid behind Danny. Danny just laughed at his baby brother "its okay Jamie, she won't tell us off"

The girl actually threw it back at them, Danny was shocked by the power that the football had behind it. Danny smiled "thank you" "You're welcome" they all recognised the voice it was Linda. Joe walked over to her "hi Linda" Linda smiled "hey Joe, how you doing?" Joe shrugged "doesn't hurt as much now" Linda hugged him "that's good, is your brother looking after you?" Joe nodded.

Danny and Jamie walked over to them, Jamie waved from behind Danny. "Hi, I'm Linda" Jamie slowly came out from behind Danny but still held on to him "I'm Jamie" Linda smiled, her smile faded when she saw Danny smiling at her "you okay Danny?" Danny nodded "yea, thanks again for saving Joe" Linda looked down at Joe who was beside her "I'm just glad I was there"

Mary and Frank saw the 4 of them talking, "I'm guessing if it's meant to be then it's meant to be" Frank looked at her "Don't meddle Mary" Mary folded her arms "Wouldn't you like Danny to have a good influence" Frank nodded "yes but at the end of the day it's his life, his choice" Jamie looked at Linda "is your dad a cop too?" Linda nodded "yea he is, he was actually your dad's partner before he became chief" Linda looked around at all the officers "something is going on" Danny looked around; he noticed the same thing as she did. All the officers were on their radios and their hands on their holsters.

Jamie held on to Danny's hand "Danny I'm scared" Danny sighed "it's okay buddy, I'll take you back to mom and dad" Danny took Jamie over to Mary and Frank; Linda took Joe as he didn't feel safe anymore. Mary hugged them both. Jamie now held on to Erin's hand.

"Mom what's going on?" Danny saw his father on the radio and talking to other officers. Mary looked at her oldest "Honestly I don't know, someone called in some kind of threat, that's all I got out of your father" Linda looked round for her own parents, but the spot where they had set up was now empty.

Linda knew they wouldn't just leave her, she was their daughter. "Erm I think my parents left me" Mary looked at her "Nonsense, they'll be around here somewhere dear" Linda nodded, she was starting to shake with fear "I'll go look for them" Mary looked at the officers and her husband "I think it would be best if you stayed with us just until they stop fussing"

Linda's friend's brother Anthony walked over, "Hey Tony what's going on?" Anthony shrugged "you tell me Linda, I can't find my folks" Linda nodded "you and me both" Danny recognised the boy also from their school, he was a year older than them "Your Anthony Renzulli" Anthony nodded "your Daniel Reagan, congrats on the winning the game last year" Danny and Anthony had been on the high school's baseball team.

Mary had had enough of waiting around, she told everyone to get into the car, and she had made the family call and knew it wasn't safe for them. They all got into the car including Henry. Danny looked at Linda look around again for her parents. "Hey mom, I'm gonna stay and help Linda find her parents" Mary nodded "just be safe all of you"

Frank saw Mary drive off with the kids; he knew it was safer for them to be at the house. Then it happened a car behind Anthony, Linda and Danny exploded.

Will Everyone Be Okay?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	4. Chapter 4

**He Knew She Was The One**

Chapter 4

Frank saw Mary drive off with the kids; he knew it was safer for them to be at the house. Then it happened a car behind Anthony, Linda and Danny exploded.

The threat that had come in now was real, officers ran over to help the youngsters, and Frank helped Danny sit up "just breathe Danny" another officer helped Anthony into the sitting position and told him to also breathe, Tommy ran over and bent down beside Linda, he slowly turned her over and laid her head on his lap "it's okay sweetie" Linda's eyes slowly fluttered open "da dad" Tommy bent down and kissed her forehead "yes sweetie I'm right here"

EMS arrived and took the 3 of them to the hospital to get checked over, Frank went with Danny. He always put his duty as a father first and right now his son needed him. Danny couldn't believe it that one minute they were standing talking and the next minute they were being thrown to the floor, he was just glad they were thrown on to grass and kind of had a soft landing, he was also glad that Mary and the others had gone.

He couldn't help but think of Linda, he wondered how she was; her father hadn't sat her up so there had to be something wrong. His vision was hazy due to the smoke but he swore he saw blood on her.

All 3 of them arrived at St. Victors hospital and got checked over, Anthony had a small cut on his forehead but he was given the all clear. Danny had a small gash above his eye so he had to have stitches and stay overnight just in case he had a concussion due to the gash.

He got put into a private and secure room, he knew his father had put officers on the door, he noticed another bed in the room, so at least he would have a roommate, someone to talk to.

The nurse pushed in a wheelchair that Linda was in, she had stitches on her forehead also but her arm was also in a cast. She had landed on it and broken it but it was an easy break and easy to fix.

Linda sat on the bed opposite Danny's "hi, how bad did you get it?" Danny looked up "small gash on my forehead 4 stitches, what about you?" Linda looked at her cast "4 stitches in my forehead and a cast, I win" Linda stuck out her tongue at him, Danny returned it. Frank and Tommy both stood at the door watching their child interact with the other child.

Frank and Tommy left them to it; they knew they would be okay. Frank had already told Mary and that not to worry. She was going to bring the kids to see Danny in a little while.

"Looks like you're my roommate for the night" Linda tried to get comfy, Danny watched her "looks like it, I'm not a bad roommate" Linda looked at him "how do you know?" Danny got off the bed and moved his bed so it was against hers "I guess we'll see"

Linda looked at the foot of her bed which was now against his "is that so I can smell your feet better or what" Danny laughed "No I thought we could you know talk, get to know each other" Linda placed a pillow under her cast and sat up and crossed her legs "Okay I'll bite, let's get to know each other Daniel Reagan" Danny smiled "Ladies first" Linda looked at him "your idea, you first, I insist"

Danny shrugged "okay, I have 2 younger brothers and 1 younger sister, I used to play baseball for our school and all the ladies love me" Linda burst out laughing "You wish all the ladies loved you" Danny looked at her "are you saying you don't" Linda met his eye contact "one I don't know you that well two you hang around with some real wannabe losers and lastly you think everyone likes you but you will meet some people who don't"

Danny nodded "I bet I can get you to like me" Linda shrugged "I bet you can't" Danny got closer to the end of his bed "okay, if I can get you to like me, you have to go on an actual date with me" Linda was shocked "okay but if you can't get me to like you, you leave me alone"

They both shook hands "Deal"

Will Linda End Up Going On A Real Date With Danny?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	5. Chapter 5

**He Knew She Was The One**

Chapter 5

Danny nodded "I bet I can get you to like me" Linda shrugged "I bet you can't" Danny got closer to the end of his bed "okay, if I can get you to like me, you have to go on an actual date with me" Linda was shocked "okay but if you can't get me to like you, you leave me alone"

They both shook hands "Deal"

Danny smiled "your turn Linda Carter" Linda wiggled her fingers in the cast "I'm the younger of 2, my older sister Wendy is too busy partying and hanging out with boys. My dad is a cop and my mom is a teacher at a specialist school. I would do anything for my family including my sister"

Danny smiled "Not many girls would admit that they like their parents and would do anything for them" Linda shrugged "it's how I was raised I guess, I don't wanna disappoint them" Danny looked down "I know what you mean, plus I'm the oldest so I wanna set a good example for the others but I'm not going a very good job"

Linda moved closer to the foot of her bed "Danny I saw the ways your brothers look at you, they adore you. Some teenage boys wouldn't wanna be seen anywhere near their younger siblings and I bet your sister looks up to you as well"

Danny nodded "I still feel guilty for what happened to Joe?" Linda placed her good hand on his arm "it wasn't your fault, the boys were bigger so they could have been from the college, they could of beaten you up as well or had a weapon on them, you just have to be thankful that Joe is okay and still annoying you like little brothers do"

Danny faintly smiled due to her hand being on his arm "I'm also thankful that someone was there to help him before it could get any worse" Linda smiled "your welcome, your turn"

Danny looked at her "I want to carry on the Reagan tradition and be a cop just like my dad and grandpa" Linda looked at him "Don't take this personally Danny but if that's the case. You seriously need to figure things out; the boys you hang around with are only going to take you down to their level" Danny had already been told this by his parents and teachers "I need a good influence according to everyone, so what about you?" Linda smiled "you will find a good influence Danny; I actually want to be a nurse. I want to help people"

The door to their room opened and a nurse walked in "Mr. Reagan you have some visitors" Linda took her hand off Danny's arm. His mom and siblings walked in. Jamie was holding on to Erin's hand a little scared.

"I'm okay Jamie, it's just a scratch on my head" Erin placed Jamie on Danny's bed. Danny hugged him. Linda got off her bed "I'll give you guys some space" Mary was about to protest "No it's okay you need your rest" Linda smiled "its okay Mrs. Reagan, I need to phone my mom anyway"

Linda left them to it, everyone just looked at Danny. "What?" "It's so obvious you like her" Danny looked at his sister "what no" Mary laughed "Daniel Henry Reagan, you can't deny it when it's written all over your face. You like this girl and I must say, we all approve. She might be the good influence you need to help you in school to have the future you want"

Danny fell backwards on the bed, he hated it when his full name was used and he hated it when his mother and sister were right. Danny looked up at Jamie who was by his head "anything you wanna add Jammers" Jamie placed his forehead against Danny's "I like her, she saved Joey"

Linda was outside in the waiting room on the phone to her mom "Mom I told you I'm fine, just a scratched forehead and a broken arm which they can easily fix. No mom I don't need you to come down here. I am fine plus there are loads of police officers here. Tomorrow after mass you can come see me with dad, I miss you guys too. Does Wendy know? Of course she doesn't care why didn't I think of that. Alright mom, I love you and dad"

Linda sat in the waiting room for a few extra minutes, her sister knew she was hurt and her sister still didn't care because she was with her new boyfriend. She saw the Reagan's leave their room, they waved and said goodbye to her and that they were glad they were both okay.

Linda walked back into the room, she wiped away the tears that had escaped, Danny saw this and walked over to her, he placed his hands on her shoulders "hey Linda, what's wrong?" Linda looked up at him "my sister doesn't care" Linda broke down crying and Danny held her. Even Linda had to admit that being in Danny's arms felt good and she almost felt safe.

Will Linda Give Danny The Date?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	6. Chapter 6

**He Knew She Was The One**

Chapter 6

Linda finally calmed down then she realised that she was still standing in their hospital room being held by Danny and she was actually enjoying the hug. They finally pulled apart; Danny placed his hands on her shoulders again and made eye contact with her. "As long as your parents care, then you will be fine" Linda nodded and dried her eyes with her hands.

"Thanks Danny, this is the side people should see of you" Linda smiled "More people would like you" Danny sat on the bed and Linda sat next to him "It's not really a guy thing let alone a Reagan thing" Danny looked down at the floor "so do you like me yet?" Linda looked at him "Now you're being shy" Danny shook his head "no, me never" he looked up at her.

"Are you going to answer my question" Linda looked at him "I'm started to warm up to you" Danny smiled "I'll take that as a yes so you owe me a date" Linda nodded "yes okay, you can have your date" Danny nudged her, Linda pushed him back.

"Are you going home tomorrow?" Linda asked Danny, Danny looked at her "yes but I'll come back and visit you" Linda smiled "thanks but I'm also going home tomorrow after mass my parents are coming so I will leave with them"

"What about school?" Linda shook her head "No not until my arm is a little healed before I even attempt school, I don't wanna be pushed into some lockers and make it worse"

"That is actually a smart idea, so would your parents be okay with me taking you out on a date" Danny laid down on his bed, Linda stayed sitting. Danny laid his head on her lap "you comfy down there" Danny nodded "very comfy actually" Linda laughed "yeah my parents will be okay with it, plus they know your father and family"

They carried on talking about random things, Linda just played with Danny's hair as he was still laying on her. "I think my mom would be happy" Linda smiled "Yeah she'll probably say that I'm a good influence on you" Danny looked up at her "yeah but if you aren't careful, she'll have us walking down the aisle and saying I do"

Linda laughed "A cop and a nurse" Danny laughed "stranger things have happened" Linda looked at him "Do you think they'll ever find out why and who blew up the car?" Danny held her hand "I have faith in my dad and the rest of the NYPD" Linda nodded in agreement.

The nurse came in and checked on them and gave them their dinner, Linda tried to feed herself using her left hand but she couldn't do it. Danny then took over and fed her. "Thank you, I feel like a baby" Danny smiled "Your welcome, enjoy while it lasts" Danny kept feeding Linda.

Linda gave him her Jell-O "to say thank you" Danny slowly took it "that is like the best part though" Linda smiled "enjoy it". Linda lied down on her bed and looked at her plain cast "do you wanna draw on my cast?"

Danny found a pen "sure" Danny sat beside her arm and started to write and draw on her cast. Linda saw him smile "what are you writing Mr. Reagan?" Danny looked up "You'll see in a minute Miss. Carter, so where would you like to go on our date?" Linda looked at him "Surprise me"

Where Will Linda & Danny Go?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	7. Chapter 7

**He Knew She Was The One**

Chapter 7

A few weeks had passed since the NYPD annual picnic, Danny was back at school and he was actually making an effort his grades had gone up, everyone knew it was because of Linda. Today was Linda's first day back at school. She felt nervous and had no idea why. Linda got closer to the gates and saw Danny leaning against the wall.

They were friends and they both denied that there was anything more than friendship between them but their date was coming up and only time would tell. Mary and also Linda's mom Catherine had been talking more about how much time their children had been spending together and it was benefiting both Linda and Danny.

Danny was getting better grades at school and planning his future as a NYPD officer and for Linda she was getting out of the house to spend time with Danny.

Linda got closer to the school gates and Danny walked beside her "hey Danny, you okay?" Danny nodded "yea I'm fine, you glad your back" Linda smiled "I would be lying if I said I missed it" Danny's friends saw them together, they made some remark but Linda didn't hear them unfortunately Danny did.

He walked over to his so called friends "what did you say Liam?" Liam looked at Danny "Danny chill it was just a joke" Danny looked at him "what did you say Liam?" Liam didn't want to repeat his comment but he knew Danny would beat it out of him "I I said ar are you pranking he her"

Linda heard him and looked down at the concrete, "why would you think that?" Liam laughed "C'mon Danny, she's a nobody, you can get any girl at this school, we all can. You can't be seriously into her" No one had time to react; Danny punched his so called friend in the nose.

Linda pulled Danny off Liam and out of the school gates "Danny! What the, what has gotten into you?" Danny held his fist "are you defending him? After what he just said about you" Linda sighed "I'm not defending anyone Danny, you just need to watch your anger it could get you into big trouble one day. You want to walk the streets don't you in the uniform" Danny nodded. "I warned you that you need to find new friends" Danny looked at his hand "I think I broke it"

Linda gently held it and looked at it "Just bruised, I'll take you home to put some ice on it; we have a free period anyway" Linda took Danny back to his place, Jamie wasn't well so he was there and so was Mary.

"Danny, Linda what are you both doing here?" Mary was worried, "I punched Liam and I bruised my fist" Danny put an ice pack on his hand. "You did what! Daniel Henry Regan!" Linda stepped in "He was only defending me, Mrs. Reagan. Liam made a few nasty comments about me" Mary looked at her son "Ohh I see, in that case, I am sorry I yelled at you Danny, violence is never the answer but I am proud of you"

Mary kissed his forehead; "Mommm" Danny whined, Mary smiled and went to check on Jamie leaving Linda and Danny alone. "I'm sorry he said those comments Linda, I don't think like him, well I used" Linda cut him off by kissing his cheek "thank you Danny" Danny smiled "No problem"

Mary had witnessed the kiss just before she had headed upstairs, she checked on Jamie, "mommy I heard voices" Mary nodded "yea Danny's in the kitchen with Linda, he had an accident at school but he's okay. He's a big boy" Jamie smiled "I like Linda mommy". Mary smiled "so do I and I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of her as the years pass"

Jamie smiled "do you think Danny will marry Linda?" Mary tucked her youngest back into bed "Who knows sweetie, only time will tell" Mary knew that she had raised Danny right, he looked out for his siblings, he stood up for people and he was a gentleman.

Mary sat on Frank and hers bed and folded the laundry to give Danny and Linda more space and privacy. "I was thinking Saturday; we could finally have our date, if that's okay with you" Linda nodded "Yeah Saturday sounds good, so where are we going?" Danny took off the icepack "You told me to surprise you so that's what I'm going to be doing" Linda looked at his hand "You'll live, so what time?" Danny smirked "I was thinking roughly about 9am" Linda was confused "am? What have you got planned Mr. Reagan?" Danny clenched his hand and hissed "you'll have to wait and see, but wear comfortable clothes and footwear"

Danny had already discussed the date plans with her parents, he wanted to get their permission first just in case they thought he was a bad influence on Linda, Linda's dad Tommy had told Danny that for the whole of Linda's life she had never explored New York City. Danny had decided that on Saturday, he would be Linda's personal tour guide.

What Will Linda Say?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	8. Chapter 8

**He Knew She Was The One**

Chapter 8

Saturday came; Linda was making her way to the Reagan household. She had no idea what Danny had in store for their 'date' but she trusted him if not she knew her dad would totally kick his ass, if not his own father.

Linda walked up to the front door, as soon as she pressed the doorbell, the door opened and a smiling Danny met her "Hey, you ready for today?" Linda nodded "yes but can you tell me now" Danny put on his jacket "Bye guys" he shut the front door "I am going to be your personal tour guide"

Linda smiled "you are going to show me around New York" Danny nodded "I spoke to your parents and they said that you never have seen New York properly" they walked down the street. "But can we see New York in just one day" Danny nodded "first we are going to start with the zoo" Linda felt like a little kid again. They walked down to the subway.

A crowd was forming on the platform so Danny held Linda's hand in case he 'lost' her in the crowd. They managed to find a seat and sat down; they had a few stops before they reached theirs. Linda pulled out her camera "we have too; I want to remember this day"

Danny placed his arm around her shoulders "Whatever you want to do, as long as you enjoy yourself" Linda was getting a strange feeling that she might be starting to like this version of Danny more than a friend. She didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

They finally arrived at their stop and they got off, once again Danny held her hand in case he 'lost' her. Linda knew he just wanted to hold her hand so that the date seemed like a real date and not just a bet they had made. Linda didn't mind.

They arrived at the zoo; Linda took a picture of Danny next to the monkeys "aww it's like looking at your reflection" Danny tickled her "you'll pay for that later" Linda giggled. She still had to be careful of her arm but didn't care. Linda noticed 2 guys in plain clothes acting weird; she recognised them from the train.

Linda got close to Danny's ear and whispered "I think we are being followed by some plain clothes cops" Danny looked over in the direction, he knew them. They worked for his father. Danny nodded and they went to another part of the zoo.

"Danny maybe you should call home, just to make sure that everything is okay" Linda told him looking around. Danny knew his family wouldn't tell him anyway, they wanted him to enjoy this date with Linda.

"They won't tell me, they want me to enjoy myself today" Linda sighed "Maybe they are here to look at the animals" they both started laughing. They carried on looking around. They found the penguins. "Aww, hi little guy" Linda tapped on the glass. Danny took her camera and took a picture of her and the penguins.

They left the zoo and went to Ellis Island. Danny placed his hand over Linda's hand on the rail "are you scared I'll go over board?" Danny shrugged "maybe" Linda looked at him "is there something you wanna tell me Danny?"

Is Someone Following Them?

Does Danny Have Something To Say?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	9. Chapter 9

**He Knew She Was The One**

Chapter 9

They left the zoo and went to Ellis Island. Danny placed his hand over Linda's hand on the rail "are you scared I'll go over board?" Danny shrugged "maybe" Linda looked at him "is there something you wanna tell me Danny?"

Danny looked at her "tell you what?" Linda now knew that she had read the signs wrong, she turned her eyes back to the view "nothing, forget I said anything" they got off the boat; Danny placed his arm around her shoulders to keep her close.

They climbed up to the of the statue, Linda looked at the view "I could stay here all day" Danny turned to look at her "we can if you want to" Linda shook her head "your family would only worry about you" Linda moved away from him a bit, Danny noticed but thought nothing of it.

They arrived back in the city, they sat in central park and had lunch, and Linda noticed the 2 plain clothed cops were back watching them. "We are being watched Danny" Danny looked in the direction she was and saw the officers as well "we could try and lose them after all it is a big and crowded city"

Linda loved the sound of that idea, to get lost in the city with Danny but then she realised it was just a stupid bet date. She shook her head "they might be following us for an important reason"

Linda got up and threw her trash in the bin, Danny was now so confused. He had no idea what to do or say to her. Danny looked at her "Okay seriously what is going on?" Linda sat back down and looked at her feet "what do you mean?" Danny placed his finger under her chin so she would look at him "what's going on Linda? I thought we were having a great day" Linda nodded "w we are Dan Danny"

Danny could see through her lie "your eyes tell me a different story" Linda tried hard not to laugh "and what would you know about my eyes Danny" Danny placed his free arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him.

"Well they are a very clear blue, they sparkle when you are happy. They are also telling me that you are upset by something, but I think I can change that" Linda was shocked, he had actually been looking in her eyes, paying attention to her. "yo you've been looking into my eyes" Danny nodded "yes and right now they are telling me to do something" Linda now noticed how close they were, their faces were inches from each other. "What would that…?" Danny cut her off by placing his lips softly and gently over hers.

Linda gently and softly returned the kiss. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before they both pulled away. Danny smiled "now the sparkle is back in your eyes" Linda blushed. "There is something about you Linda Carter, it makes me wanna be a better person, I just always wanna be around you" Linda playfully hit his chest "you did that all by yourself Danny, you just needed a helping push that's all"

Danny held her close "thank you for being the helping push" Linda laid her head on his shoulder "thanks for actually getting me out of my house" Danny looked down at her "maybe we should continue to help each other, like you know I dunno like a girlfriend would help a boyfriend" Linda looked up at him "I would like that". They looked over at the officers. "I wonder why we are being watched" Danny shrugged.

Why Are They Being Watched?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	10. Chapter 10

**He Knew She Was The One**

Chapter 10

A few months had pasted since their first date, Danny and Linda never figured out why they had been watched but when it is officially announced that Frank is now the new Police Commissioner of New York, Danny put the pieces together.

Snow was slowly falling in New York; Linda was walking around Staten Island. She loved the snow, she was too busy watching the snow fall, and she didn't notice a person coming up behind her until they had wrapped their arms around her.

Linda smiled "Hey you" Danny kissed her cheek "how did you know it was me?" Linda turned around in his arms "I recognised the cologne you're wearing" they started to walk towards the dock.

"Have you thought about whether you want to do go college first or join the academy straight from high school" Danny wrapped his arm around her shoulders "I actually did think it over, I was going to discuss it with my family and see what they think"

Linda nodded "I know you have your heart set on being a cop but it's not a bad idea to keep your options open" Danny nodded "what about you?" Linda smiled "Nursing school, being a nurse and helping people is what I want to do" they took the ferry back to the city.

Linda stood against the rail and watched the snow fall and hit the water, Danny just watched her "you like the snow" Linda nodded "my favourite type of weather plus the city looks amazing"

They walked around looking at the all the holiday items that were now for sale. They were going to do some Christmas shopping before they arrived at Danny's house for dinner.

Linda was nervous, they had only been dating 3 months and already his parents wanted her to join them for dinner. She had been around them many times but she was still nervous.

"So do you need my help with anything?" Danny nodded "yes I could do with a female mind" Linda followed Danny into the shopping mall and let him take the lead.

Linda helped Danny pick out presents for Mary and Erin; normally they would go with him and help him get a present for the other. But this year he had Linda to help him. But he needed to get Linda a present and he had the perfect present idea.

They arrived at the Reagan household, everyone was happy to see Linda. Linda got along with them all. Erin liked having someone her own age and gender to talk and hang out with. Joe was still grateful that Linda had saved him from the bullies. Jamie liked it when Linda spent time with him and read stories to him.

Danny watched as his siblings all interacted with Linda, he knew she fitted in with them and had a feeling that she was the right one for him. Linda was talking to Erin about some boy at school which caught the attention of every male in the room including 6 year old Jamie.

"You're on your own with them" Linda said as she took Joe and Jamie outside into the back yard and played hoops with them. Erin looked at the men and her mother "I like Linda, she fits well with us" Danny smiled "yes she does and I'm glad you guys like her. She might be around for a while"

Everyone's attention now turned to Danny, Mary smiled "what are you saying Daniel?" Danny looked at his mom and the others "Nothing it's just that I really like Linda and I think she might be the one"

Does Linda Have The Same Feelings?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	11. Chapter 11

**He Knew She Was The One**

Chapter 11

It had been a year since everything had happened, Joe getting beaten up on the way home, Linda saving him. Linda meeting the Reagan family. The NYPD picnic and the explosion. Linda and Danny had been dating for almost a year.

Both families were happy with the partner their child had chosen. Mary and Catherine had become close; they were always talking about that this might be it.

Frank and Tommy just stayed out of the women talking and just talked about work and sometimes they would bring up the futures that their child wanted.

Danny and Linda's high school graduation was coming up; Danny had also been talking about going to college and studying criminal justice then going to the police academy.

"I think that is a wonderful idea Daniel" Danny looked at his mom "I'm not going to change my mind mom" Mary sighed "It was worth a shot" Catherine smiled "for once I am glad I have 2 daughters"

"What does Wendy do?" Erin asked; Catherine looked at Linda "sh Linda?" Linda laughed "Sales assistant" Catherine smiled "she's had so many jobs it's hard to keep up" "at least it's quieter at home without her" Linda flashed a smile at her mother.

"Yes but you had to admit you do miss her, sometimes" Linda nodded "sometimes" Catherine sighed "soon it will be just me and Tommy in the house" Linda sat down with them "Mom I'm not moving out just yet"

Tommy, Frank and Henry were outside watching the boys play basketball, Joe and Jamie were against Danny. Jamie just kept hugging Danny so Joe had a chance to get a point.

Danny didn't care about the rules, he was just glad that his brothers were enjoying themselves and having fun with their big brother, cause he wasn't going to be around forever, he was already thinking about moving out when he went to college or the police academy.

"Danny, are you going to leave us?" Danny looked at Joe "One day buddy, maybe when I join the academy" Joe nodded, Jamie looked like he was going to burst into tears right there and then.

"Jamie what's wrong?" Danny bent down to his level "I do don't wan want you to" Jamie sniffed trying to keep the tears away. Danny hugged him "you've got at least 3 more years with me Jamie and who knows I might change my mind but this place will always be my home and I will always visit"

Joe smiled "yeah for mom's cooking" Jamie laughed "especially on Sunday" Danny ruffled his hair "damn straight so you won't be able to get rid of me" "where is Linda going for college?" Joe sat down holding the ball "She's doing her nursing here so don't worry, I won't be following her around the country" Joe threw the ball at him and nodded.

Frank smiled at his boys "I remember thinking that they would hate each other" Henry patted Frank on the shoulder "they could of but they have great parents as their role models"

Tommy nodded "I hate it when Wendy and Linda fight and we hardly see Wendy anymore since she moved out. I don't think Catherine will be able to handle it when it comes Linda's turn to move out"

Frank nodded "I think Mary will be the same emotional wreck for all of them but mainly Jamie as he is the youngest, but I have a feeling that Linda won't be living alone" Tommy looked at Frank and smiled "I have the same feeling Frank"

Linda was looking at hospitals to do her residency, Erin was looking at potential colleges as soon it would be her turn to graduate and go to college. "I still like St. Victors and plus they sometimes offer you a job after you've finished you're residency"

Catherine nodded "I thought they had to offer you a job" Linda shook her head "they don't have to offer you a job but most do. Plus St. Victors is in New York so I won't have to move that far" Catherine sadly nodded "I can't believe my baby girl is all grown up"

Linda got up and hugged her mom "it's okay mom" Catherine looked at Linda "you know what happens after college" Linda looked confused "no what happens after college?" Mary and Catherine both smiled "Grandchildren"

Linda left the room with Erin and joined the boys outside; they were sitting on the 'basketball court' just talking. "Hey girls, what's going on?" Joe looked at his sister and Linda. Erin shook her head "Mom mentioned grandchildren"

The men laughed, Linda looked at her dad "Maybe you should talk to Wendy" Tommy almost choked on his beer "wh what?" Linda shrugged "she thinks she might be" Tommy went pale "I I'm glad I have one sensible child" Linda nodded "I would go talk to mom about it"

Joe was confused "but Erin your only 14" Erin shook her head "I don't think mom meant me Joey, I think mom meant Danny" Joe looked at Danny "ohhh" Danny looked at them "Nope not going to happen, not until I have at least graduated from the academy"

Frank looked at the children "I hope Mary hasn't put ideas into their heads" Henry laughed "are you kidding Francis, both Danny and Linda are smart kids, they know what they want. Plus Danny just said not until he's graduated from the academy and I bet Linda is thinking the same thing"

Tommy sighed "Who knows, it's a long way off. Anything can happen in that time" Frank and Henry nodded, and then Henry nodded "whatever happens I think it will only bring those two closer" they nodded in agreement with Henry's comment.

Both families knew that there wasn't anyone else for Danny and they knew the same for Linda. This was it; whatever happened now would only make their love grow stronger.

Will They Stay Together?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	12. Chapter 12

**He Knew She Was The One**

Sorry About The Delay, Started University Still Getting Used To It All!

Chapter 12

Graduation day had arrived, everyone was celebrating. Danny couldn't believe he had graduated high school with good grades. He had Linda to thank for it; she turned his whole life around. He knew he was going to dedicate his future to her and thanking her for everything she had done for him.

Linda smiled "Well done Danny, you made it" Danny laughed "yes, thanks to you" Linda blushed "No Danny you did all the hard work" Danny took her outside and held out a small box "to say thank you" Linda opened the box, inside was a new charm for her charm bracelet that he had brought her for Christmas.

Linda smiled and kissed him "I love it Danny but I didn't do anything" Danny added it to her bracelet "Yes you did Linda, you saved me from going down the wrong path"

They went back and joined everyone else; their classmates couldn't believe it was all over, Linda was sat on Danny's lap. Danny had his arms wrapped around her; there was no way he was letting her go. A classmate of theirs Lucy was looking through their final year book.

Lucy smiled "Best couple, Danny and Linda" Danny smiled "Naturally" Lucy gave it to Linda "Most likely to stay together Danny and Linda" Danny nodded "I know when I have a good thing" Linda playfully hit him "we'll see Reagan"

The party started to fade out, everyone was going home. Danny and Linda looked around the Reagan house, "we have a lot of tidying to do" Danny nodded; the Reagan family had gone to a hotel for the night so Danny, Linda and their classmates could enjoy their graduation.

Linda turned around to talk to Danny but Danny had fallen asleep on the couch, Linda just rolled her eyes, typical Danny. She walked over and put a blanket over him but his hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on to the couch with him.

He then held her like she was a teddy bear, Linda looked at him "Danny we have to tidy up" Danny opened one eye "No and teddy's don't talk" Linda knew he wouldn't let her go, she got settled beside him "you sound like Jamie" Danny smiled and closed his eyes.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms on the couch for the whole night. Danny woke up when sunshine came through the curtains. He slowly realised he wasn't in his bed and that he was holding someone. He opened his eyes to fine the best sight in front of him.

Linda was still fast asleep safely wrapped in his arms. Danny just lied their holding her; he knew this is what he wanted. No matter what else happened. He wanted Linda to be the first thing he saw in the mornings and the last thing he saw at night.

He knew some people might say he was too young to make decisions like that, but he was Daniel Henry Reagan and he knew what he wanted, he wanted to be a detective just like his father and grandfather, he also knew he wanted a family and he knew Linda was the woman he wanted to start that family with.

Will Danny and Linda Stay Together?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	13. Chapter 13

**He Knew She Was The One**

Chapter 13

Danny and Linda collapsed on the couch after spending all day tidying up the Regan house after their graduation party the night before. Danny looked down at Linda "Remind me never to have so many people over again" Linda laughed "it's your own fault for telling some of the biggest mouths ever"

They heard the front door open, The Regan family walked into the now clean house. Mary was in shock "Wow, we should leave the house more often Frank" Frank smiled "We'll see, how are you both?" Danny stood up and stretched "we're okay just finished tidying the place, nothing got damaged or broken"

Jamie walked over to them and hugged Linda, Linda hugged him back "Hey Jamie, you okay?" Jamie nodded. Mary was looking through the mail and handed a letter to Danny "open it" they all said at the same time.

Danny slowly opened the envelope and read the letter to himself before he read it to everyone else. "I got accepted onto the criminal justice course" Danny smiled. Everyone congratulated him. "I told you, you would" Danny turned to Linda and nodded "yes you did"

There was a knock at the front door, Erin was closest so she answered it "Linda it's your parents" Linda walked over looking confused "mom, dad what's" Catherine held up an envelope, Linda knew what it was "Ahh I see"

Now it was Linda's turn to find out if she had been accepted onto the nursing course and also if she had been accepted for her residency at St. Victors. Linda held her breath and opened the envelope; she slowly read it and then looked up at everyone.

"I got accepted on to the course" Linda smiled; everyone now congratulated her, but then came the worrying part "what about St. Victors?" Tommy asked his daughter. Linda smiled again "I got accepted to do my residency there" everyone was happy, especially Danny because it meant that Linda wouldn't have to leave New York.

Frank smiled "I think we should all go out and celebrate" they all nodded in agreement. They all went to decide on where they should eat. Linda wrapped her arms around Danny's neck "I am so proud of you Danny, you did it" Danny wrapped his strong arms around her "I'm proud of you Linda, you got everything you deserve" Linda smiled and gently kissed him which Danny was only happy to return.

They went to join the rest of the group and pick a restaurant to eat at, Danny was also thinking about what the best way was to ask Linda an important question. He had been thinking about it for a long time and last night made it seem right and he knew he had to ask her and he just hoped she would say yes to his question.

Both families decided on a restaurant and a time to meet there. Tommy, Catherine and Linda left to get ready for tonight. Catherine just kept looking at Linda "We are both so proud of you and Danny sweetheart. You both deserve this and each other, Mary was right you have changed him and you are both happier"

Linda blushed and nodded, she knew that Mary and Frank both approved of her and Danny's relationship but now the approval seemed real. She just hoped she would be in Danny's life for a long time. She wasn't ready to get her heart broken by the first boy she had fallen in love with.

What Does Danny Want To Ask Linda?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


End file.
